Mazarine Denshaw
Personality Mazarine is a witch, grown up in murky, old and cramped motel-rooms, sleeping uncomfortably in train compartments and seeing the stars glimmer in the night-sky, before ending the day in a warm, enchanted sleeping bag hearing sounds of rustling leaves and the chirping of birds in the distance. She's always been moving - from place to place together with her father and his companionship. Being in the same place for no longer than a month has prevented her from becoming attatched to most things in life, but as a young child with an adventurous spirit and a need for company - always being with her father and rarely making friends of her own age, made her extremely lonely, bored and erratic. As she grew older, she adjusted - learning to connect, charm and interact with people who she had just met, but just as easily as she made friends, allies - it was to forget them and to leave them behind. At heart, Mazarine is a traveller - an explorer, someone who has never seen enough and always want to discover, but her tendency to lose interest after a certain amount of time leads to lots of diverse but lacking knowledge. She might know a little about charms, parts of history and how to butcher a pig- but if you'd ask for help, it's probable she might seem clever but in reality, all she can tell you is odd facts that most times will prove to be useless. Being forgetful doesn't help either - if she's told something, and it doesn't interest her - there's a large chance she will forget about it within the next day. An important aspect of Mazarine is her use of dice - putting faith into chance to determine important paths of her life. Arguably, it's one of the most noticable aspects of her, and after having arrived at Hogwarts she's used to being asked if she's crazy or simply suicidal. The reason why she trusts chance is complex - but at the core, it's the want for the unknown and the anxiety for being responsible for her own actions. She reasons, that if chance decided for her - she cannot be blamed, and hence, it's a safe-card for actions that may cause harm. Mazarine seems confident, eager and energetic - afraid of nothing, so the fact that she is extremely insecure surprise most. However, this is a fact that remains hidden behind facades of lies, trickery and words to convince herself that she isn't weak - that nothing is wrong with her. Her insecurities is what is the cause of who she is - how she acts and what she fears. Being a self-centric invidiual, her insecurities stem from what she deems important and what she classifies as weak, and a lot of the time - even if she's told that people don't care, she won't listen, being extremely stubborn and her beliefs engrained in her mind. She fears being blamed - being the cause of trouble as the fear of doing wrong or harming others based on her own course of actions is the events of her nightmares. Instead of accepting that sometimes one does wrong, and apologizing - she always find another excuse, or someone to blame, and tells herself that she was not wrong, and that she will never be. One of her strongest insecurities is her inability to read and write - born from an disinterest and being dyslexic (although she is unaware of the fact) and she refuses to accept it and is extremely afraid of her lack of ability being discovered. When you meet Mazarine - an energetic, spontaneous invidiual with a bright, squeaky and loud voice, you suspect her way of thinking to be the same - creative, instinctive and without logic, however she is surprisingly logical, enthuaistic about mathematic thinking and an intiuitive mind that quickly adjusts to the situation. She enjoys maths, potions and baking- acts of logical creativity that challenges her mind and is one of the few things she has a constant interest for. She's always searching for the answer - for the solution, but will quickly move onto the next mystery. Category:Characters Category:Class of 2025 Category:Hufflepuffs Category:Females Category:Students Category:Muggle-borns